


drew&rick | locked door

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Basic Training, Drew Alister - Freeform, M/M, Making out in a supply closet, Pre-Series, Rick Lincoln - Freeform, The Night Shift - Freeform, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: “Does this not scare the crap out of you?” Drew whispers, his voice muffled as he speaks into the crook of Rick’s neck.“Mhmm,” Rick murmurs. Drew bites and nibbles at his neck- Rick tips his head back more- Drew’s teeth scrape across his skin- his breath hitches, he exhales shakily. “Worth it.”





	drew&rick | locked door

“Does this not scare the crap out of you?” Drew whispers, his voice muffled as he speaks into the crook of Rick’s neck.

“Mhmm,” Rick murmurs. Drew bites and nibbles at his neck- Rick tips his head back more- Drew’s teeth scrape across his skin- his breath hitches, he exhales shakily. “Worth it.”

Drew sighs, his breath tickling Rick’s skin. He noses the other man’s jaw up- he presses kisses all along it- his hands wander down to Rick’s waist. He slips a hand to the hem of his fatigue jacket, fumbling for the zipper- he tugs on it as he nips at Rick’s jaw.

The other man nudges Drew away and he steps back, releasing Rick from where Drew had him pinned against the supply closet door. He grabs at the zipper on his fatigue jacket and pulls it down, shrugging out of the camouflaged fabric.

As soon as he’s free of the jacket, Drew pushes him back against the door- closes his mouth over his. Rick hums his approval- one hand moving up to cup the back of Drew’s head- the other lingers at Drew’s waist. He fumbles for a grip on Drew’s shirt- he pulls it free of where its tucked in to Drew’s own fatigue pants.

Rick slips his hand under Drew’s shirt- it skates upwards, resting near the top of Drew’s ribcage. Rick’s thumb sweeps circles on his pale skin as Drew sucks and nibbles at Rick’s bottom lip- he rolls it between his teeth before darting his tongue out to soothe it.

Rick pushes Drew back once more- he grabs the hem of Drew’s shirt and tugs it over his head- tosses it to the other side of the room. Drew’s bare chest presses flush against Rick- he can feel the warmth of Drew’s body leeching through Rick’s own thin t-shirt- then Drew’s lips are on his again and he stops thinking.

Rick wraps his arms around Drew- steps out to the side and spins- switches them so he’s the one pinning Drew to the door. Drew gasps, breaking from the kiss as he thumps back against the door- he reaches out a leg and tucks it around the back of Rick’s- and he tips his head back as Rick begins to nibble at his collarbone.

“Someone’s... gonna walk in...” Drew mumbles between breaths- he swallows heavily- his head thumps back against the door as Rick’s tongue presses against Drew’s collarbone.

“I don’t care,” Rick growls, voice muffled from where his mouth is pressed against Drew’s skin- he snakes a hand up to curl around Drew’s neck- then his mouth is on Drew’s again- his eyes wide with want.

A breathy moan escapes Drew’s mouth and his hands track down to Rick’s waistband- he hooks his fingers around Rick’s belt and undoes it- he flings the belt away- slips his hand under the elastic- undoes the button-

The doorknob rattles.

Drew and Rick practically jump apart- their faces red and flushed- looking considerably disheveled- and the doorknob rattles again.

Jumping into action, Drew lunges for the door and presses his body against it to prevent whoever is trying to enter from opening it. His eyes are squeezed shut tight but he can hear Rick scrambling to gather their belongings from where they’re scattered around the floor.

“Damn door is locked,” comes a voice from outside. “I’ll go find the key.”

Two sets of footsteps fade away.

Drew turns to look at Rick, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Rick’s laughing breathlessly, their clothes all held in his arms.

Cautious, Drew steps away from the door and picks his shirt off the pile Rick’s holding.

“That really killed the mood,” Drew speaks quietly, in case anyone is passing by the supply closet.

Rick chuckles, slipping his belt through the loops on his fatigue pants. “Yeah, it did.”

Drew grabs one of the fatigue jackets and, after tucking his shirt in, shrugs into it. He zips it up and straightens himself out, still blushing furiously.

Almost hesitantly, Drew steps forward and presses a soft kiss to Rick’s lips. He pulls away, “See you later.”

 


End file.
